Dibujando el corazón
by DayiFabi
Summary: "-Al parecer hoy no tengo inspiración. -Reconoció con pesar." Hay veces en las que uno necesita expresar lo que siente de algún modo. Plasmar la creatividad de cualquier medio posible. En esta fecha en específico, lo más usual son cartas de amor. Y el resto es... esperar una respuesta que probablemente no llegaría. Más si se trataba del Capitán de hielo. [Especial de San Valentín]


_**¡Buenas! He aquí, mi especial de San Valentín. Que realmente no era lo que tenía planeado en un principio, pero, ¡Qué va! xD ¡A leer!**_

_**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

-¿Qué pasa hoy? – Se preguntó en voz alta, contemplando el cielo y viendo cómo las nubes de algodón planeaban por ese firmamento, pausada y plácidamente.

Cerró sus luceros chocolate, sintiendo la fresca brisa de finales de invierno acariciar su níveo rostro. A pesar de aún estar en esa gélida estación, algunos resistentes capullos característicos de la primavera ya comenzaban a florecer, queriendo exhibir sus singulares colores. Por esta razón se aventuró a salir a tomar algo de aire, dejando el papeleo en segundo plano por primera ocasión. Tenía una corazonada de que, en ese día podría plasmar su imaginación y creatividad en una hoja de papel como no lo hacía ya tiempo.

No obstante, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. El día estaba precioso, de ello no había reparo. Pero ni siquiera la madre naturaleza parecía concederle inspiración esta vez.

-¡Vaya! – Exclamó en un hilo de voz, estirando sus brazos con pereza. Acto seguido, sonrió como le era habitual, preparándose mentalmente para volver a las labores de su escuadrón.– No hay remedio. ¡A trabajar!

Sin embargo, se quedó en esa misma posición al advertir una energía espiritual aproximándose hacia su dirección. Se concentró un poco más, y entonces sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! – Llamó la joven, agitando sus brazos de un lado a otro.

Él no pareció haberse dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento. Caminaba indiferentemente, arrastrando con fastidio lo que aparentaba ser un costal. Mas al ver a la teniente durazno, frenó sus pasos y penetró en ella su mirada de escarcha.

-Hinamori. – Masculló impasible. En un Shunpo ya estaba a su lado, sentándose en el verde césped. - ¿No deberías estar encargándote de tu división?

-Tomaba un descanso. – Explicó ésta, mostrándole su cuaderno de bosquejos.

-Eso está en blanco. – Reiteró con perplejidad disimulada. Que su amiga no haya garabateado ni una mísera línea era nuevo, y al mismo tiempo preocupante.

Su oyente asintió con la cabeza, persuadiendo esos orbes aguamarina con vergüenza contenida. Abrazó sus propias piernas y recargó su mentón en ellas.

-Al parecer hoy no tengo inspiración. – Reconoció con pesar.

-Ya veo. – Él echó su torso hacia atrás, apoyando sus bronceados brazos en el suelo y perdiendo su vista en el cielo.

El semblante de Hinamori se tornó tierno y apacible, atesorando esa imagen que podía presenciar en esos instantes. Recientemente, su Shiro-chan comenzaba a parecerle más lindo de lo que ya era. Dejó escapar de sus labios una risita risueña, buscando con la mirada sus instrumentos de arte, lo que llamó la atención del Capitán.

-¿Y ahora? – Preguntó con vacilación, viendo cómo la fémina ahora sostenía firmemente su lápiz y comenzaba a hacer sutiles trazos en el papel. – Parece que tu problema se ha resuelto.

Hinamori le sonrió por momentos como toda réplica, regresando su vista hacia el cuaderno. Pero se vio interrumpida nuevamente, al sentir una perspicaz mirada sobre su persona. Alzó la cabeza con timidez, topándose con lo que ya había previsto: los ojos turquesa de Toushiro.

-¿Pasa algo?

Él se tomó su tiempo para contestar, sin despegar sus orbes de la delicada figura. Hinamori trató de sostener su mirada, pero el tic-tac de un reloj imaginario en su cabeza no hacía más que aumentar la tensión del ambiente. La chica melocotón comenzó a notar cierto nerviosismo que nacía inconscientemente en ella, bajo el embrujo de esa gélida faz. ¿Por qué?

-Haces muecas raras cuando dibujas. – Sentenció sin rodeos el joven, para colmo de Momo, que se coloró hasta la punta de sus cabellos con este comentario.

-¡Shiro-chan! – Vociferó avergonzada.

El albino refunfuñó, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio.

-Es Capitán Hitsugaya.

La teniente infló sus cachetes, girando con rapidez su cabeza; resentida. Aún así, siguió con el proceso de su dibujo, concentrándose nuevamente en ello.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué era eso que traías contigo? – Curioseó, sin dejar de hacer su labor.

Hitsugaya no comprendió al principio a qué se refería su amiga, pero al instante se le vino a la mente la imagen del costal que momentos antes llevaba consigo. Mecánicamente buscó con la mirada dicho objeto, para después soltar un suspiro cansado.

-Cartas y chocolates. – Se frotó la frente con una de sus manos, masajeándola. – Buscaba un lugar para congelarlas o algo así.

-¿Y eso? – Hinamori, aún garabateando alzó una de sus castañas cejas con curiosidad.

-La estúpida de Matsumoto les metió ideas a las subordinadas de mi división. – Se notaba lo mal que le sentaba todo ese asunto, puesto que casi-casi escupía cada palabra con recelo. – Por algo llamado San Valentín, me parece. – Terminó con un gruñido.

-¿Se come? – Le lanzó una fugaz ojeada sin que éste se diera cuenta.

El joven prodigio suspiró nuevamente. Vale que él tampoco conocía de la existencia de esa celebración humana hasta que su teniente tuvo la decencia de explicárselo, pero ¡Por Dios! Hinamori parecía sobrepasarse de la raya. ¿Lo haría a propósito? Claro que no. Siempre había sido así de ingenua, y al parecer, nunca se le quitaría ese hábito. Pero, ¿De qué se quejaba? Si lo que más le fascinaba de su amiga era esa inocencia pura.

-En el mundo humano lo festejan el catorce de febrero. – Comenzó, cruzándose de brazos. – Para celebrar el amor.

Esta última palabra llamó la completa atención de la chica melocotón, quien pausó su actividad para escuchar con mayor detenimiento. Ahora sí que había mordido el anzuelo. Hitsugaya la miró de reojo al dejar de escuchar el sonido del lápiz sobre el papel.

-Entonces… - Apartó su cuaderno de bosquejos, bocabajo. Se acercó al Capitán de la Décima y alzó su mano color melocotón, tratando de alcanzar el costal con torpes movimientos. –¡Déjame ver!

El muchacho de cabellos blanquecinos dejó escapar una media sonrisa, se veía tan infantil y tonta que, de cierta forma, no podía creer que él, Hitsugaya Toushiro, tuviera como mejor amiga a alguien así. Cuando actuaba de esta manera, le restregaba a la cara, inconscientemente, lo indefensa que podía llegar a ser, como un bebé, quizá. Y él sería quien tuviera el cometido de protegerla. Como siempre, claro.

-No. – Alejó del alcance de ella el costal.

La chica melocotón dejó aún lado su empeño, y le dedicó al albino una mirada de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia. Sus orbes chocolates centellaban, y sus cejas cafés, arqueadas hacia abajo los contorneaban.

-Por favor… - Imploró, con voz dulce en un hilo de voz.

Toushiro no podía dejar de observarla con sus fríos luceros, por más que se afanara a ello. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente linda? Vamos, que si seguía viéndolo así… Sus blancas cejas se menearon en un tic, escuchando el molesto retumbar de un mazo golpeando su pecho sin piedad. Si ese irritante sentir seguía acosándolo, no tendría más remedio.

-B-bie…

-¡Caíste! – Vociferó ella, alegre. Ya con una carta y caja de chocolates en mano. ¿En qué momento alcanzó el maldito costal?

-¡Hinamori! – Protestó su amigo, incapaz de creer que acababa de ser engañado, y él… había caído redondito.

La joven volvió a reír, jovial, como si esa risa fuese un conjunto de notas y acordes para formar así una singular y dulce melodía. Por un momento, él se fascinó con tan música.

-Esto está rico. – Dijo chupándose los dedos, a la vez que se echaba otro chocolate a la boca.

-Es obvio. Cualquier cosa que no cocines tú estaría delicioso. – Replicó él, saliendo del embrujo que hasta hacía momentos lo tenía preso.

La chica melocotón casi se atragantaba con el dulce. Apretó sus pequeños puños y los alzó al aire, agitándolos tan fugazmente como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-¡Qué cruel!

Hitsugaya cerró sus ojos, triunfante. Aún tenía fresco en su memoria esos días en los que, cuando ambos eran unos niños en el Rukongai, la joven se empeñaba a cocinar, sabiendo de antemano las pésimas habilidades culinarias con las que había nacido.

-Moo… - La muchachita se dio por vencida, y desdobló con cuidado la carta que había alcanzado a salvar. Se afinó la garganta y leyó: - Capitán Hitsugaya. Sé que puede ser repentino y también sé que no me dará una réplica. – Su interlocutor la miró de reojo, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza y decepción que le daba recordar que habían sido sus subordinadas quiénes lo habían escrito. - Pero, le entrego con amor esta humilde tarjeta, donde plasmé en palabras mis sentimientos hacia usted. Desde la primera vez que me topé con sus ojos aguamarina, y la primera vez que me dio una reprenda por no hacer mis actividades bien, yo... ¡Shiro-chan! Reprender a las chicas de tu división no está bien. – Le restregó en la cara, con tristeza.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. – Negó con su cabeza.

-Soy Capitán, es mi trabajo. – Estaba agradecido de que, por esa mísera oración ahora Hinamori había dejado de husmear el escrito.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos? – Murmuró ella, retomando su trabajo artístico, trazando y difuminando con sus finos dedos. - ¿Y realmente vas a congelar todas esas cartas?

-Obviamente.

Hinamori calló unos instantes. Tan sólo se escuchaba el sonido del lápiz rozando el papel.

-Ellas se esforzaron en hacerlas por ti. – Hitsugaya notó el tono triste con el que había hablado, y una opresión en su pecho se hizo presente.

-¿Hinamori? – Llamó, agachando un poco su cabeza para ver el rostro de la joven, que se ocultaba bajo sus mechones de cabello castaños, como si fuese escudo.

Entonces ella se enfrentó a él, alzando su mirada y clavándola en la de él. Y el frío corazón del Capitán sintió una apuñalada al ver en los orbes chocolate de Momo, una fina cortina de lágrimas.

-Hinamori… - Murmuró en un hilo de voz, dolido. ¡Odiaba verla llorar, maldición! - ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica negó fuertemente con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas y conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. Temblaba, por alguna incomprensible razón y el corazón le dolía.

-No lo sé. – Confesó, apretando fuertemente su lápiz y tratando de distraerse con su bosquejo.

No mentía. No sabía la razón de su tristeza en esos momentos. Tan sólo… pensar en que, todas esas chicas, que habían puesto su alma y sudor en declarársele al frío Capitán no tendrían una respuesta siquiera por su parte. ¿Eso era justo? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con ella? ¿Qué era ese dolor punzante que sentía en esos momentos?

-Hey… - Se acercó preocupado, con el ceño fruncido.

-No te muevas. – Pidió, alzando por momentos su vista hacia él.

Y fue entonces… cuando comprendió todo.

Lo supo cuando una deliciosa electricidad recorrió su menudo cuerpo, cuando al toparse con esos preocupados luceros turquesa todo lo demás se opacó, cuando un cosquilleo, mariposas revoloteando en su estómago se hizo presente, cuando el dibujar, su pasión había dejado de tener sentido por segundos y en el instante que el corazón dio un vuelco, palpitando desfrenadamente al son de un tambor.

Si esas chicas iban a sufrir, a caer al abismo sin siquiera saberlo… Ella se les uniría. Era lo justo.

Desvió su vista, y tomó temblorosa su lápiz, y, con timidez pero a la vez con desesperación contenida, dibujó unos fuertes trazos en su cuaderno.

-Yo también quiero a alguien. – Confesó, titubeando.

Hitsugaya abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo la sangre mezclada con ira correr por sus venas. Nunca se le cruzó por la mente que su moja camas tendría a una persona especial en su vida. ¿Quién era ese imbécil? Porque él se encargaría de congelarlo y partirlo en millones de cubitos de hielo por el simple hecho de que, a causa de él Momo ahora derramaba lágrimas innecesarias.

-¿Quién? – Aventuró con molestia, apretando sus puños.

La teniente melocotón dejó entonces su labor, haciendo un último trazo, marcado y decidido. Aún con sus manos temblorosas, arrancó la hoja de papel del cuaderno, resonando así en todo el lugar el característico crujido. Con el corazón aún latiéndole con fuerza y desesperación, se armó de valor y mostró el bosquejo a su amigo, plantándoselo en la cara. Lo miró directamente, para captar su reacción, aún sintiendo cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar… Y preparándose para lo que vendría.

Toushiro se quedó helado. Ahí, frente a sus narices, Hinamori sostenía temblorosamente la hoja de papel. Y lo que estaba dibujado no eran trazos, no era un bosquejo ni un simple dibujo. Era un retrato.

Un retrato de él mismo.

Dibujado con líneas finas y perfectas, con sombras difuminadas y sus propios orbes marcados, llamando así toda la atención hacia ese punto. Y más abajo, justamente en una esquina… estaba escrito con una letra rígida y antiestéticas, como si hubiesen sido escritas en un ataque de nervios, decía:

_Hitsugaya Toushiro._

-Eres mi inspiración. – Se confesó con valor ella, apretando el papel. – Te quiero.

El joven genio no captaba ideas. Su mente estaba en blanco y los engranes no funcionaban. ¿Qué había dicho ella? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No sería una simple fantasía, que su cabeza jugaba cruelmente con él?

Pero no. En el fondo de su coraza de hielo, sabía que eso no era una ilusión. Era real. Era auténtico, la mujer que amaba desde su infancia estaba frente a él, entregándose con el corazón en mano.

No podía perder más tiempo.

Con la mirada seria, tomó el retrato con delicadeza y lo colocó aún lado, en el césped. Tomó las muñecas de Hinamori, quedando sus rostros frente a frente. Y ésta ya no soportó más emociones. Se echó a llorar, alejando su vista de la de él.

-A-ahora recházame… - Soltó en un hilo de voz. Pese a todo, su amigo la escuchó claramente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-No lo prolongues más. – Suplicó entre llantos. – Recházame.

Aún con una de sus masculinas manos sosteniendo sus delicadas muñecas, con la otra alzó la barbilla de ella; obligándola a verle, con su cara empapada en lágrimas.

-¿Eso quieres? – Susurró fríamente.

Pero, ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? Declarársele de esa manera, para después esperar un rechazo por parte de él. ¡A quién se le ocurría! No, ese era un punto erróneo. ¿Por qué debería rechazarla? ¡Por Dios! ¡Si esa despistada joven melocotón ya era dueña de su gélido corazón desde hacía décadas! Si cada vez que una chica se le acercaba, él las ignoraba rotundamente porque simplemente… Él ya amaba a alguien. Y ese alguien tenía nombre y alma, Hinamori Momo.

La teniente no respondió, tan sólo se limitó a balbucear incoherencias.

-Hinamori. ¡Maldición, contéstame! – Ordenó en un tono de voz que, hubiera preferido disminuir.

-N-n-no. – Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, presa del pánico. Eso ya había sido una sentencia.

Lo sabía. Había firmado con sangre. Estaba al borde del abismo… E iba a caer.

-Bien. – Murmuró conforme. Cerró la distancia que había entre ambos en un águl movimiento, plantándole un fugaz beso en los labios dulces de ella. Se separó al instante, observando con satisfacción la cara estupefacta de su amiga. – Nunca te rechazaría. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Momo se llevó sus dedos temblorosos a la zona del beso, incrédula. Sentía que flotaba en la bóveda celeste, a una velocidad inverosímil, cruzando así galaxias y mundos ante este simple acto de cariño. ¿Esto era posible? ¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

El Capitán suspiró, consciente de la felicidad pura que lo inundaba en ese preciso instante. Se tiró al verde césped y tomó el brazo femenino, atrayéndola hacia sí en un fuerte jalón, quedando ella recostada en su pecho, que subía y bajaba en un agitado movimiento. Porque el corazón de hielo estaba derritiéndose.

La chica durazno estaba embobada, podía escuchar un hermoso palpitar bajo las prendas Shinigami. ¿Acaso Hitsugaya estaría igual de nervioso que ella?

Sonrió con dulzura y a la vez pesadez. Estaba contentísima, no lo negaba. Por vez primera se sentía realmente amada, y estaba agradecida de ser correspondida de igual manera. Sin embargo… era egoísta. En esos momentos… era ella la que disfrutaba del Capitán de la Décima, de su amor y nadie más. Y por extraño que sonase… le gustaba. Que fuera sólo su persona la afortunada. ¿Eso era malo? Por el momento no le importaba. Cerró sus ojos, aferrándose más al pecho masculino, dejándose mecer por esa nube en la que flotaba.

-Te amo, Shiro-chan… - Repitió en un susurró, antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Sólo cuando él se aseguró de que ella realmente estaba en el sueño de Morfeo, sintiendo su pecho calmado y a un ritmo apacible, para que ella no lo escuchara, sonrió levemente.

-Y yo a ti.

Con una de sus manos, alcanzó la hoja de papel que yacía a escasos centímetros más allá. Observó el retrato con detenimiento, sintiéndose conmovido por tanta delicadeza y cariño puesto en él. Más que nada, estaba sorprendido aunque no lo admitiera. Creía que sólo Momo era como su rayo de luz, y nunca creyó que sería de igual manera para la teniente. ¿Su inspiración, había dicho? Vaya que cuando despertara, no se cansaría de molestarla con eso. Vaya que sí. Con delicadeza dobló el papel y lo guardó dentro de su Haori, con cuidado, procurando no despertar a su amada.

Observó con dulzura su pacífico rostro adormilado, sus ojos cerrados y sus rosados labios entreabiertos, a la vez que dibujaban una sonrisa, respirando pausadamente. La abrazó con fuerza, con anhelo. Ahora que todo estaba claro, no dejaría que nadie la apartara de su lado.

Porque ella era su tesoro, lo único y más importante que tenía.

Y recordaría por el resto de sus días esa fecha, en la que su amor había sido correspondido de la manera más inesperada. ¿Qué día era? Ah, sí. Catorce de febrero.

* * *

_**La verdad es que, al principio quería hacer algo así como un especial con comedia y donde salgan más personajes, pero no sé, quizá sea porque todos andan de románticos estos días o porque el manga está con cero comedia y muy... serio. Porque... *Spoiler* ¡MALDICIÓN UNOHANA NO TE MUERASSSSSS! *Fin del spoiler* que no pude escribir algo gracioso. Pero creo que está pasable, ¿No?**_

_**En cuanto a lo de la "Hinamori mala cocinera" Lo puse porque, Momo tiene talentos artísticos, lo que sería dibujo, quizá música e incluso teatro. Y si supiera cocinar súper rico, sería como... ¡DIOS! ¡La mujer perfecta! Así que la coloqué así. Además, para darle un leve toque de humor.**_

_***editado* La portada, así era como más o menos me imagino el dibujo de Momo, solo que obviamente muuucho mejor y más sexy ._. (Tan sólo espero que los cambios se hayan guardado y se vea el dibujo, y no mi imagen de perfil.-.) -No soy tan talentosa como Hinamori, ¡Pues! ¡Pero, eh, Shiro-chan, que yo también dibujo! ¿Te casas conmigo? Si ves esto, espero tu respuesta ;D**_

_**Un poco tarde, pero aún así les deseo nuevamente un feliz San Valentín, ojalá tuviera un Shiro-chan con quien pasarlo Q.Q**_

_**Eso es todo, ¡Nos leemos la próxima!:3**_


End file.
